Kinky Summer Sleepover
by popculturerebel
Summary: Summer break has started; Tsukune and the gang spend some time together... Fluffiness occurs and the girls settle things... in a way Tsukune will never forget
1. Strollin'

Summer vacation has finally started; it's something that everyone in Yokai Academy has been anticipating for after a stressful school year…

In the case of Tsukune, he decided to stay at home just to clear his mind after his parents decided to go on a business trip, a trip he obviously finds boring and uninteresting…

He thought that he'd be spending summer all alone at home, but nope, that wasn't meant to be because prior to this….

***FLASHBACK***

**~LAST DAY OF CLASSES, DISMISSAL TIME~**

***Nearby entrance of Yokai Academy***

"_So Yukari, what are your plans this break?" Kurumu asked_

"_I'll be spending my vacation with my parents, learning new magic tricks, how about you Kurumu-chan?"_

"_Me? Well my mom and I are still thinking and planning on a trip"_

"_I'm sure it involves looking for your soulmate!" Yukari mocked_

"_Hell no! Tsukune's my one and only mate!"_

"_In your dreams, he'll be mine…as long as grow a bit tall and that I have breasts larger than yours"_

"_Pffft, your boobs bigger than mine? Get real, Tsukune wants my busts!" and thus, the great boob debate has been ignited…again_

"_I've been pleasuring Tsukune with my boobs WAY before you came to the scene"_

"_Well that was then, this is now, I'm sure he's fed up of those melons of yours! Besides, you're suffocating him with those!" the witch pointed out_

"_Watch what you say!" the two look like they're about to get into a heated battle when…_

"_You two are both wrong…" Mizore came out of nowhere, shocking them both_

"_Tsukune's mine and that's final…" in her calm tone as always_

"_How can you be sure of that?!" the succubus begs to differ_

"_I'm so sure of it, ever since I laid my eyes on him"_

"_But all you do is stalk him everyday" Yukari joined in_

"_I'm aware of that, the more I do so, the more I know he'll be mine"_

"_Keep dreaming stalker girl, stalk him all you want, he'll never be yours!" both succubus and yuki-onna are now eye to eye against each other, with the witch trying to persuade both not to get to confrontational_

"_What's going on here, Yukari?"_

"_Oh hey Ruby-san, the three of us were just discussing about where we'll be spending our summer vacation"_

"_Oh that seems nice, but why are Kurumu and Mizore giving each other bad looks?"_

"_Well you see, our little discussion kinda got way out of hand when one of us started talking about Tsukune, hehe"_

_*chuckles* "That was unsurprising"_

"_Umm, Mizore-chan, what will you be doing this summer break?"_

"_What I'll be doing this break? Well nothing much, just gonna stay back at home or just help out my mom at the ski resort we've visited last time"_

"_That sounds nice"_

"_Yeah right, you're just gonna stalk Tsukune for the entire summer break!" Kurumu interfered_

"_At least I don't suffocate him with my breasts!" that last comment nearly ticked the latter off_

"_Wanna get it on?!" As it looks they're about to rip each other's head off, they're both separated and restrained by the two witches_

"_See Ruby, told you it got outta hand" muttered Yukari, who's having a hard time restraining the busty succubus_

"_Indeed Yukari, very unsurprising" Ruby added, while restraining the yuki-onna_

_With the mini scuffle over, they all soon realized something_

"_Wait a minute, where'd Tsukune go?" Yukari was the first to notice_

"_Oh yeah, he was just here minutes ago" it all dawned to them_

"_HE'S WITH MOKA!"_

**~At the place where they first met~**

"_Moka-san, where are you gonna spend your summer vacation?"_

"_Ehh?" she looked at him with an are-you-serious expression, thus making him realize that asking such a question is ridiculous_

"_Oh hehe, sorry about that, I forgot vampires are weak against sunlight"_

"_It's alright, no one's perfect" she played it off "I don't know where and what I'll do this summer break"_

"_Well, I'll be all alone at my house"_

"_Why? Aren't you and your parents going on a trip or something?"_

"_Yeah, but it's just a boring business trip"_

"_I see… Umm Tsukune…"_

"_Yes Moka-san?_

"_Since I have no idea what to do or where to go this summer break, mind if I stay with you at your house this summer?"_

"_Really? You want to stay with me…?" he's almost dumbfounded_

"_If, if it's OK with you"_

"_No, no it's alright! I rarely get visitors when I'm alone"_

"_So it's a yes?!"_

"_It's a yes!"_

"_Umm, is It alright too if it's a sleepover" her request made his heart race_

"_Of course! I always wanted to have sleepovers"_

"_YAY!" the vampire hugged Tsukune, to which he hugged back_

"_I can't believe it! Me and Moka-san, all alone at my place! It's like a dream come true!"_

"_I can't wait to come by your house, ever since the gang and I visited last time"_

"_That's nice, but will your parents ever approve of it?"_

"_Don't worry about that, I got it covered"_

"_Oh alright then, can't wait to see you drop by!" _

"_Me too"_

"_Moka-san…?"_

"_Thank you for being a good friend, Tsukune!"_

"_Gah!"_

"_Capu-chuuuuu-!"_

"_Ahh! Is this really necessary?!"_

Unbeknownst to the two, the 4 other girls in his harem are watching from a distance, disbelief, shock and not to mention jealousy on their faces

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Back to the present situation, Tsukune and Moka are enjoying each other's companion at the former's house

The two are enjoying some hot afternoon tea and wasabeef chips while listening to the radio

"Your living room's so beautiful, it helps me feel relax"

"Same here, whenever my parents are here, I usually just stay at my room since the solitude calms me down, almost the same feeling we get at the dorms we used to sleep at"

"I never felt this relaxed before!" the vampire stretched her arms to ease herself

"Likewise, all those strenuous school work has put a toll on us all" Moka then rested her head on his left shoulder, seemingly soothed by the music currently playing at the moment

"Oh Tsukune, thank you for letting me have a sleepover at your house again"

"It's my pleasure, Moka-san! How did you convince your parents to let you stay here?"

"Methods I can't explain" *giggles*

Both Vampire and Half-human are now getting tender…

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

It looks like both are about to lock lips for the first time, when…

"HI TSUKUNE!" the busty succubus ruins the moment, in the form of suffocating him with her breasts

"I knew I'd find you here! My poor Tsukune being all alone at home…"

"Are you blind Kurumu?! I'm over here!"

"I know, I just think its better that I should be the one staying over here instead of you!" she continues to compress her large bust onto him, angering Moka even more

"Kurumu stop it! Can't you see?!" she noticed his struggle for fresh air

"What? He seems to like it"

"Like it?! He's gonna die because of you!"

"Look who's talking?! You keep on sucking his blood for your own pleasure-"

"Enough Kurumu!"

"YUKARI?!" both said in unison

"How'd you know I was here at Tsukune's house?!"

"Remember when you told me that you and your mom are planning for a trip and I assume that you're just gonna look for Tsukune? My hunch was right!"

"Well it doesn't matter now that I have him where I want!"

"Let go of him right now!"

"Who's gonna make me?!"

"ME!" she spun her wand casting a spell, forcing the succubus to let go of her grip

At last, Tsukune was finally free from the, pardon the pun, booby trap as he laid on the couch, out cold

"Tsukune are you alright? Please wake up!" his only responses were just mumbles and jumbled words

"Now look what you've done! You ruined our summer moment together!"

"Relax bloodsucker, I'll just wake him up the same way I used to snuggle him"

"No you both got your turn; I think it should be me who'll bring him back to his senses!" Yukari readies her wand

"All three of you are wrong" then without warning, Mizore appeared under the couch, shocking the three

"I'm not surprised Mizore will appear here" muttered Moka, who's now confused of the current situation "Just not from under the couch"

"What happened to my Tsukune?" the teenage yuki-onna noticed his current state

"Why's he like that?"

"Because Ms. Tittie-Pie here wanted to "pleasure" him with her two knockers but instead she just suffocated him"

"I was just doing what my kind does the best! Besides you're just jealous that I have bigger tits than you!" Like what happened in school, both succubus and witch have a stare down

"Settle down, Tsukune's still out cold!"

"Don't worry Moka-san, I'll be the one who'll wake him up"

"And how are you gonna do that?" the other two also wondered how she'll do it

"Watch and learn" Mizore placed both her hands on his face

"Hey, what're you doing?!" the Moka irked, while Kurumu and Yukari followed suit as they noticed the provocative position she's doing

Unfazed by their threats, she used her ice powers to wake him up, which she successfully did, much to the trio's surprise

He finally awoken, gasping for breath

"Hello my Tsukune…" she greeted with flirtatious tone

"Mizore-chan! What are you doing here?!"

"The same reason why Bazooka Girl and Yukari are here as well"

"Kurumu-chan! Yukari-chan! What're you all doing here?!"

"I decided to drop by to see how you're doing, that's all" Moka obviously didn't buy her answer

"Oh that's thoughtful of you, Kurumu, he-he"

"She almost ruined our summer break together!" Moka intruded

"I know, but still…. How about you Yukari, what brings you here?"

"I followed Kurumu to make sure my hunch was right!"

"Hunch? What do you mean?"

"That she'll be looking for her Mate of Fate, or in other words crashing your house just to smudge your face on her melons!"

"Shut up, witch!"

"Hey hey now! No fighting please! He-he" he begged

"Yeah! You're ruining my moment with Tsukune! I was about to kiss him after I used my powers to wake him up"

"Since when did you get involved?!"

"When I realized that he was in trouble"

"Please girls, no more arguing!"

"Your tea Tsukune!"

"Why thank you, Ruby-san-" he soon noticed her presence, much to Yukari's surprise

"Ruby-san? How'd you-"

"Get in here? Well there are many reasons why I came here… just many, many reasons" was the older which's reply before going into a trance leaving everyone speechless

"I just wanna know exactly why is everyone here?!" Moka wants answers

"It's because I found out you'll be sleeping over here with him, I'm so jealous!" Kurumu voiced out first

"How'd you know that I'll be having a sleepover here?!"

"Yours truly, Moka-san!" the little witch raised her hand

"But why'd you do that?!"

"She eavesdropped on me while I was finding out! Honest!"

"Now, now everyone! Please don't let a simple misunderstanding ruin our fun now?" he begged

"He's right, we should enjoy this summer break while we can" Ruby backed him up, so did the rest and as a result, everyone settled down

"So how do you want to spend our summer together?" the teenage yuki-onna began flirting with him, caressing his chest, making him blush

"No, I'm sure he wants to spend it with me!" a metal object came crashing onto her

"You had your chance Ms. Tittie Pie! He wants me!"

"I was here first!"

"That's your problem, bloodsucker!"

"Girls wait, when I mean enjoy this summer break I mean we should ALL spend it together"

"What do you mean?"

"The bottom line is, I want to spend my summer break with all of you!"

"YAY!"

"Let's go to the beach again!" Yukari suggested

"Hey that's day when we first met you Ruby, remember?"

"Yeah I remember that day"

"How about I take all of you for some strolling around the mall" he suggested

"That's a good idea!"

"So that, we can all have fun together"

**~TIMESKIP~**

All 6 are having a ball strolling around the city mall; in the case of the 5 girls, it's their first time roaming around an awesome hangout in the human world

"This place looks awesome!" The little witch exclaimed

"So this is where humans mostly hang out on summer break" muttered the yuki-onna, gazing at some places where she imagines herself and Tsukune being together

"Cool, they have stuff that I like here!" the succubus noticed

"I'm with you on that one…" the teenage witch joined in

"Wow, it's my first time being here; so this where you mostly hang out at summer breaks, Tsukune?"

"Well sometimes, when I'm in the mood Moka" she held his hand

"I'm glad you took us here, thank you"

"With pleasure, Moka-san- Gah!"

"Thank you also for making my summer more fun, Tsukune" Kurumu held his other hand and thus a stare down between vampire and succubus commenced

Passing by many places and venues, several lookers notice the gang; many of the males obviously are

attracted to the some of the girls

"Wow, I like the one with pink hair!"

"That one has nice boobs!"

"That guy is so lucky…"

They attempted wolf calls, but to no avail since the girls are only interested in Tsukune

"Say now that we're here, what do you wanna first?"

"I wanna look at all the cool stuff in here"

"Nah, I want to go to an arcade!"

"I wanna watch a movie!"

"Why not all three of them?" Ruby suggested

"Yeah!"

"Wait, hold on, you think we can afford to do all that?!"

"I think we can, let's say one at a time?"

"That seems fair enough…"

"_This is gonna be a long day" _he thought

The girls decided to look at all the cool clothing items, while Tsukune decided to pass the time by just sitting at a small pouch nearby, along with other guys who'd wait for their girlfriends or girl companions to finish looking at such things

"This is not how I thought it would start but I'm happy that they're enjoying themselves here, good thing I chose this place" he muttered, staring blankly at the floor

"Tsukune, will you like it if I wear this?" Moka wants to know his opinion

"Wow, you look so dazzling in that gown!"

"You really think so? Thank you!-" the succubus shoved her way "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"You had your turn, bloodsucker, and now it's my turn!"

"What can you say about the one I'm wearing?" unlike Moka, she wore something very revealing, catching the attention of the other males aside from him

"Oh my, Kurumu, you look like a model for a magazine!"

"Aww, I'm glad you liked it!" she struck a sexy pose, causing the other boys nearby to have a nosebleed besides Tsukune, only he didn't pass out

"Have some decency for crying out loud!" Moka begged her

"You're just jealous!"

"You both look awful…" says the little genius witch, wearing something that's almost inappropriate for her age and appearance "Tsukune, do I look sexy?"

"YUKARI! Ain't that too provocative for your age?!"

"Kurumu's got a point, you're not in the legal age to wear such things!"

"So what?! Who's gonna stop me?! Now Tsukune, gaze at my beautiful choice of clothes!"

"…" he's unable to think of a compliment 'coz he's too distracted by her choice of clothing

"Well…?"

"I uh… uhh…."_ *poker face mode on*_

"You're speechless about what I'm wearing? That shows how pretty and cute I look!"

Both vampire and succubus demand the witch to wear something age appropriate, as it is causing much distraction from the employees, both male and female alike

"My turn now…" Mizore's turn, suddenly appearing under the small couch where he's sitting, and as for the other guys who suffered nosebleeds thanks to Kurumu, they've eventually recovered and were escorted by their girlfriends/female companions

"Mizore-chan, you caught me by surprise there!" he muttered

"I always wanted to surprise you my Tsukune" only her head is seen, the rest of her body's still hidden under

"Good to know hehe"

"Wanna see what I'm wearing?"

"Sure, go ahead" he's a bit eager to see, so are the other 3 girls

"My pleasure" she stood up, revealing to be wearing a sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt, with the g-string inside exposing her butt cleavage

"Do you like it Tsukune?" she asked with a seductive tone as she sits down on his lap, making him feel a bit uncomfortable since everyone's watching

"Mizore! Have some courtesy!" the succubus warned her

"Look who's talking…" the yuki-onna calmly replied "It looks like I beat you, Bazooka girl"

"GRRRR…."

"Now Tsukune, do I look beautiful than Moka, Kurumu and Yukari combined?"

"That's a good question hehe…" he sees on the girls' faces a mix of jealousy and disgust on the going situation

"I must say you look very pretty in your attire…"

"You think so? Really?" she blushed, much to the disgust of the other

"Now, now let's not get to hasty shall we?" Ruby, being the biggest pervert in the circle of friends, chose to wear something that stood among the rest

"Ruby-san… oh my…"

"Seriously…?"

"Showoff…"

"What do you think of my attire, Tsukune?" her attire really caught the attention of everyone, AS IN everyone; she's wearing nothing more than a provocative bikini with a color combination of black, red and pink, not to mention she's showing too much skin in public

"What's the matter girls? I can see envy on each of your faces!" she pointed out; Moka starts to twitch, Kurumu's jaw dropped, Yukari covered her face in embarrassment and Mizore just stood there, poker faced.

"So Tsukune, want us to go the beach together?"

"Ruby…-san"

"I know what you're thinking; you want us to rent a hotel together right?"

"I've no thought of doing so!" he responded

"Maybe soon… hehe"


	2. Game on

With the fashion ruckus now finally over, not to mention something that's now a topic of conversation for those who have witnessed it, the gang continue their stroll, putting the fiasco behind them

"Well, that was most certainly fun!" the witch who made the entire scene seems unashamed of what she done as she happily skips along with the rest, who don't seem to feel the same way as she does

"Yeah, fun indeed…" her fellow witch responded sarcastically

"You really had to choose that attire to woo over him?" the yuki-onna complained as well

"I can't help myself, it's so captures my taste in clothes" *giggles*

"Some taste in clothes you got…" the succubus shakes her head in embarrassment until she noticed Moka holding on to Tsukune's hand, envying her

"Say Tsukune, what do you want to do now?" the vampire asked, holding

"Well, I did remember that after you and the others went to see some nice clothes, though not how I thought it would be, say that we have some fun at an arcade…"

"Oh that would be so much fun!"  
"You bet it will, there'll be a lot of games and stuff…"

"That does sound fun!"

"Whaddaya say, Moka-san?"

"LET'S GO!"

"Yeah, let's go Tsukune!"

"KURUMU! Why must you always interrupt my moments with Tsukune?"

"Maybe it's because you have way too many already!"

"DO you even know where we're going next?"

"Easy. The Arcade, idiot… come on Tsukune, let's have some fun, shall we?" she sticks her breasts to his arm

"Kurumu-chan…" the feeling of her big breasts touching his arm made him blush

"I asked him first!"

"I'm gonna beat all of you in those games!"

"Get real, Yukari!"

"You're only dreaming, me and Tsukune will be playing games together"

"Don't you girls worry; I'll play games with all of you so we can all have fun!"

"That sounds fair enough to me…" Ruby backed him up

"I just hope you won't make a scene like in the clothes store!" her fellow witch warned her

"Of course I won't!"

**~ARCADE~**

"This place looks fun!"

"Another cool place where humans spend their free time, especially on summer vacation"

"I wanna try all the games here!"

"What do you wanna play first?"

"Let's play that one, Tsukune!"

"By all means, Moka-san"

"This'll be a fun game to play" they began playing a light rail gun shooting game

Unsurprisingly, he has good shooting skills, much to the surprise of Moka and the others, and the many people watching

"Go Tsukune! You shoot them bad guys!" he received support from the others

"Yeah look at Tsukune go!"

"Shoot 'em up, real good!"

"Thanks girls, he-he!"

In the case of Moka, however….

"You're not gonna make it until the end!"

"You're gonna lose, you're gonna lose!"

"Die Moka die! Die Moka die! Die Moka die!" they try to ruin her concentration  
"SHUT UP!" their distraction eventually made her player lose 1 life

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

But eventually in the end, they both were able to finish stage 1

"We did it Tsukune!"

"We sure did!" they gave each other a victory hug, much to the chagrin of the other girls

"Let's go for stage 2-"

"Hold it right there, you had your turn already, blood sucker, give others a chance!"

"You can take my place, Kurumu-chan!"

"No, I want to finish stage 2 with you Tsukune!"

"Oh well, if you insist, hehe"

"I'm gonna have a score higher than Moka's!"

"I'd like to see you try, Kurumu!"

"Just wait and see!"

Stage 2 commence…

"Over there, Kurumu!"

"I see it!"

"Watch out, Tsukune!"

"Got it!"

Both half-human and succubus nearing the end of stage 2, not before fighting the boss

As with Moka, the other girls cheered Tsukune and try to ruin Kurumu's game play.

"You have sucky shooting skills, Bazooka girl!"

"LOSE ALREADY!"

"Those chest "balloons" of yours make perfect bulletproof vests!"

"CUT IT OUT!" the boss hit her character, depleting one life

"OH GREAT!" she muttered sarcastically

Like Moka, she eventually finished the stage without losing all her lives

"We made it through Tsukune!"

"We sure did-" again, he fell victim to the boob trap

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" the other girls noticed his suffering, asking her to stop "I LOVE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU TSUKUNE!"

"You don't want the same thing to happen to him back in his house again!" Yukari warned

"Can't help myself!" she let him go

"You OK dear?" seduction in her tone

"I'm fine, thanks!"

"Let me see my score!" but it wasn't what she'd hope for

"Aww, I was this close to beating Moka's"

"HAHA, you didn't beat my score!" the vampire teased, the succubus gave her an annoyed look

"Problem Kurumu?" the vampire snickered

"Shut up…" she clenched her fist

"STAGE 3!" the voice from the game announced

"My turn, my turn!" Yukari requested

"You're height isn't leveled with the gun and pedal, shorty!"

"I can always improvise! Come on Tsukune, let's beat stage 3!"

Stage 3 commence…

"Gah, I'm having a hard time shooting and stepping at the same time!"

"Told you you'll have a hard time playing it!"

"Shut up, Ms. Tittie Pie!"

"I'll help you, Yukari" Moka intervened

"Thanks Moka-san"

"Just tell me when to step on it alright?"

"Sure thing!"

"That's so kind of you Moka"

"That's what friends are for, after all" she smiled at him

"Step!"

"Got it!"

"Look out Yukari!"

"Right!"

Both witch and half-human continue to shoot their way through until…

"Now, this part is a bit difficult, so you have to keep pressing the pedal"

"Why? What's in here?"

"Obstacles; I almost died twice here 'coz I was playing alone that time"

"I hope we can survive together, Tsukune!"

"Not to worry, Yukari, yes we will!"

"Of course we can! Get ready!"

Unlike in the case of the vampire and succubus, his entire harem are so focused on the perils of the stage, much like the many onlookers nearby

After a few close encounters in losing a life, they prevailed

"That was a close one; glad we made it through without losing a life"

"Yeah, and you were pretty good Yukari!"

"Thanks Tsukune, I also owe it all to Moka-san for helping me with the pedal"

"It was nothing at all, Yukari"

"Oh look, I beat Kurumu's score!"

"You what?!"

"You suck at shooting more than I do, Ms. Tittie Pie!"

"Why you little!" she began chasing her, though it was short-lived

"Second to the last stage, here we come-"

"Let's play together" Mizore appeared in front of him out of nowhere

"Yes Mizore-chan, it'll be delightful playing with you!"

"Delightful indeed"

"Stage 4…."

"Let's do this"

"Finishing stage 4 with my soul mate" her comment made him blush, and made the other girls moan in disgust

"He-he, thank you Mizore-chan…"

"Wow Mizore, you're getting good by each shot"

"You loved it? Why thank you my Tsukune!"

"You're w- Look out Mizore!" she lost one life

"Awww… I already lost one life" she loathed

"That's alright Mizore-chan, just focus on the game and you'll be fine…" focus the yuki-onna did, and they made it through stage 4

"Whew, that was close; that was a tough stage…"

"Yeah, at least I get to play with you Tsukune…"

"I'm happy that you enjoyed Mizore-chan"

"It was so fun indeed…" she began having her way with him, making the other girls angry

"MIZORE!" they all exclaimed

"Mizore-chan, not in front of everybody!"

"Stage 5…."

"The final stage's up"

"Guess it means, my turn!" Ruby didn't hesitate to join with Tsukune "Let's finish the last stage, Tsukune!"

"We sure will!"

"Now the pedal's just to hide and reload right?"

"Yup"

"Alright, just making sure; I'll try to be as good as the others"

"Go Ruby!" her fellow witch supported

"Thanks Yukari"

"Final Stage commence"

"Wish me luck"

"You can do it, Ruby-san!"

"Try to beat my score if you can!"

"Just try and finish it without losing a life!"

Like most games, the final stage is a bit of a challenge

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

"Yikes!" she twitched every time she almost got hit

"You alright, Ruby-san?"

"I'm fine, he-he, it's like the game's so real to me"

"Ha-ha, I see, that's what I felt before when playing this the first time"

"That makes two of us then, he-he"

Few minutes passed and they're about fight the boss

"What does the boss look like in this stage?"

"It's a bit hard to describe, Ruby-san"

"Is he that hard to beat?"

"A bit- Here he is!" both are ready to take down the boss, with the other girls glancing too

"Come on Tsukune, you can do it!" Moka's got his back "Beat that boss!" so does Kurumu

"GO TSUKUNE!" and Mizore as well

"Don't panic Ruby, just remember how I did it and everything will go smoothly" Yukari suggested

"If you say so" she took her advice…and it worked

Both witch and human successfully managed to beat the boss, earning cheers from the girls and the many others watching nearby

"YAY! We beat that boss, Tsukune!"

"We sure did! I usually find it hard to beat the boss alone, but in this case, it's different"

"That's because I helped you, dear"

"DEAR?!" in unison, the girls dropped their jaws; Tsukune just chuckled in hesitation

"What's that Tsukune?"

"What's what, Moka-san?"

"That game they play involving shooting an orange ball to a basket attached to the wall"

"Oh that, It's a game called basketball"

"How do you play them?" the rest of his harem also got curious

"It's easy just shoot the ball through the basket to score points" the girls observed how others do it

"Looks…a bit…fun"

"Not to mention exhausting"

The half-human decided to try his luck, taking a shot with ease

"Nice shot Tsukune!"

"Thanks Moka-san"

"It says here that you get to win a prize if you manage to beat the high score"

"Go for it my Tsukune!"

"Your Tsukune?! You mean my Tsukune!"

He gave another shot; it went in and the countdown begins

"Go Tsukune go! Go Tsukune go! Go Tsukune go!" his harem cheered him on similar to how cheerleaders do it

Each basket he made all went in; the timer rang, signaling the end for his session

"Look you beat the high score!" Kurumu noticed

"I sure did, he-he" he acted like it was nothing at all for him

"Yay Tsukune!" Moka hugged him, making the others jealous

"Your prize sir" the arcade employee in charge of the game handed him his prize

"Thank you" it was a cute stuffed animal of a horse

"Here you go Moka-san"

"Aww why thank you Tsukune!" she cuddled it in front of the other girls to make them jealous

"You're welcome Moka-san" when he turned to the other 4…

"What's wrong?" _*sticks out her tongue*_ "BLEH!"

"HOW COME SHE GETS ONE?! NO FAIR! WIN ME ONE!" the succubus demanded, sticking her boobs to his chest

"I WANT ONE TOO! SOMETHING BETTER THAN THE ONE YOU GAVE MOKA-SAN!" Yukari stomped her feet on the floor, like a whiny child

"Please win me one also, Tsukune" Mizore remain calm, though she wrapped her arms around him "Do your best my Tsukune"

"WIN ME A PRIZE ALSO TSUKUNE!" Ruby acted dramatically

"Alright, to be fair, I'll win a prize for all of you then!" he played 4 more games

**~AFTER 4 EXHAUSTING GAMES~**

"Yay!" Kurumu holding up her prize, a unicorn

"Mine's very cute!" Yukari hugging hers, a cute looking star with a smile

"This is something that will always remind me of my Tsukune" Mizore cuddled hers, of all things, a chibi snowman closing her eyes knowing who gave it to her

"This'll be my temporary boy-toy until Tsukune's mine" Ruby kissed her prize, a chibi knight in shining armor

"I hope you all love the prizes I won for all of you, he-he"

"I sure did"

"This is something I'll cherish from now on"

"GIRLS!" all 5 hugged him at the same time

"THANK YOU TSUKUNE!" upon seeing each other eye to eye, they gave each other a jealous look

"GRRRRRR-"

"_At least I made them all happy…" _


	3. Fluffy

Having made them all happy after winning them prizes at the arcade…

"This day keeps getting fun, all thanks to you Tsukune!" clutching his arm, still holding on to her prize

"I'm happy to hear that Moka-san! You're welcome!"

"Thank you also for winning me this prize, Tsukune!"

"You're welcome too, Kurumu-chan!"

A tug of war ensued between the vampire and succubus, pulling Tsukune's arms

"Girls, settle down!" he's caught in the crossfire

"He's mine!"

"In your dreams bloodsucker, he's mine!"

"Girls, please, you're making a scene in front of everyone!" the mini scuffle ended but both are still holding his hands

Minutes of passing by many other shops and places…

"Here we are at the theaters, everyone!" the girls gazed in awe at the place

"So what movie do you want us to watch?"

"I want something romantic!" Moka suggested

"I want something appropriate for a person like me!" so does the succubus

"I want something that involves magic!"

"I want a movie that involves love and ice!"

"I want to watch something steamy!"

"You have a lot of suggestions there… let's see if they have any movie of that kind"

"Nothing good showing" he muttered in disappointment

"I hate to admit it but you're right"

"Well that sucks"

"Awww, I'm a bit disappointed"

Disappointed, the gang retreated and left the theaters…

"That sucks, unable to watch a movie during our first time strolling around here"

"I feel you Moka…"

"Maybe it was a case of bad timing"

"You can say that Yukari"

"And I thought I was able to watch a movie together with Tsukune" Mizore gazed at the couples exiting theaters, holding hands

"Maybe we can next time Mizore, he-he"

"Really? I shall be waiting" she held his hand and rested her head in his shoulder, much to the chagrin of the others

"No! It's me who shall be watching a movie with Tsukune!"

"Get lost Bazooka girl!"

"Wanna finish what we started back in school?!"

"Bring it!"

"Girls look! I think we found something worth watching"

"Finally, and I thought we're not gonna be able to watch a movie today…"

The gang then retreated back; all began gazing at the movie poster for a while. Since the theaters were a bit crowded they only get to see the left side of the poster, unaware that the right side shows a far more sinister plot in the movie amidst its one-word title

"Carrie…" the succubus muttered "That's the title?" baffled over the simple title

"Don't be quick to judge Kurumu, there might be a reason why it's titled like that…" Yukari intervened

"You do have a point there"

"Did your parents introduce you this movie or something?" the other witch got curious

"Yup, and they watched this in the theaters during their younger days"

"Cool, what is the movie all about?" Moka got curious

"I'm not exactly sure about the plot, all I know is it's based on a novel"

"Intriguing"

"And I almost forgot that this was a movie from the '70s"

"Interesting, a re-release of classic film"

"You can say that Moka-san"

"I hope this'll be worth watching" Mizore grabs his arm all of a sudden "Please Tsukune, let us sit together!"

"Mizore-chan?!"

"No, he'll sit with me!" Kurumu interfered, grabbing his other arm "Kurumu-chan?!"

"Get real! He'll sit with me!" so does Moka, grabbing him from the waist

"Bitch please, I'm sitting next to him!" and Ruby

"Not 'til if I do so first!" and lastly, Yukari; both witches are grasping him by his shirt

"Girls, girls! We need to get in line soon so we can buy tickets!"

"What film sir?"

"Carrie"

"How many tickets, sir?"

"6 please" _*the employee noticed his companions*_

"Wow, you are one lucky person, watching this movie 5 lovely ladies"

"He-he, thank you mam!"

"I can assume this'll be something you'll cherish for the rest of your life"

"You can say that, he-he"

"Here are the tickets" he handed one for each

"Cool, come on let's go!" the young witch exclaimed

"Wait, how about some snacks while we watch?"

"Good idea!"

On their way to the cinema, the 5 girls argued on who'll be the lucky one to sit next to him

**~INSIDE CINEMA~**

"Wow, didn't expect the theater to be this crowded" he noticed

The girls continued to argue even inside the theater

"It's me who should be sitting next to Tsukune!" Moka continued

"I don't think so; he should sit next to me!" the succubus disagreed

"I'm the one sitting next to him!" the genius witch joined in

"In your dreams, me and Tsukune are destined to sit together" Mizore contradicted

"He's my boy-toy, which means I have the right to sit next to him!" Ruby intervened

"Girls! SSHHHHHHHHHHHH! We shouldn't be noisy in the theaters!"

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes…"

"GOMENASAI!" his harem apologized in unison, much to his embarrassment since other moviegoers witnessed the mini ruckus.

"_Not how I thought it would be, but then again, it's their very first time here so I don't blame them" _

The gang finally found seats in a perfect location for them to watch the film; with the lights deemed out, the gang can't really see each other until…

"Watching a movie with you will be something I'll always cherish"

"Aww why thank you Kurumu-chan"

"Moka-san?!"

"Guess I beat you to it, sitting next to Tsukune!" _*sticks her tongue out*_ Moka teased her while he just chuckled

"GRRRRRR!"

"I promise you Moka-san, this is gonna be worth watching"

"I know and I get to sit next to you also, unlike a certain- Hey, where'd she go?"

"Kurumu-chan!"

"Sitting next to each other is wonderful, especially in the theaters" the succubus sat next to him on the other side

"Indeed it is wonderful, he-he" the half-human is now in the center of another stare down, and probably, another tug-of-war as both vampire and succubus held both his hands

The yuki-onna and the 2 witches, having failed the opportunity to sit next to him, loathed and were forced to sit next to each other

"No fair, I wanted to sit next to him!" whined Yukari, pouting

"I feel you, I didn't act quickly enough to sit next to him" both witches noticed that Mizore isn't with them

"Mizore-chan? Where'd she go?"

"Likewise, she suddenly disappeared"

Kurumu continues to hold his hand when

"I should be where you're sitting…" the yuki-onna appeared next to the succubus

"Mizore-chan?!"

"Hello my Tsukune…"

"Hi Mizore-chan!"

Moka looked on, surprised _"So that's where she is"_ the vampire thought

"I noticed it too"

"Ruby-san, Yukari-san…"

"We don't want to be left out so we decided to sit next to you"

"That's indeed reasonable"

"You'll be happier when I sit next to you, am I right?" seduction in her tone

"Uhhhhhhhh…." he's unable to respond for a while

"You had your chance and you blew it, stalker girl, I'm sitting next to him! Mwahaha"

"One day I will avenge that missed opportunity, mark my word, Booby bitch" she threatened

"Challenge accepted"

"Girls, the movie's about to start…" they began watching the '70s horror classic

**~HALFWAY THROUGH THE FILM~**

"Poor girl" the vampire sympathized with the title character

"I know she's just misunderstood…" echoed the half-human

"I really feel bad for her" the succubus echoed Moka's sentiment

"I'm glad my mom isn't like her mom…" the yuki-onna muttered

"My parents are nothing like her mom" the young muttered

"Likewise Yukari, my parents were loving people" Ruby agreed

With the movie down to the final 30 minutes…

Both vampire and succubus then got curious about a certain scene

"Tsukune, what's a prom?"

"Yeah Tsukune, I wonder why Yokai Academy don't have such an fun activity" the yuki-onna and 2 witches later got curious and await his response

"A prom is, how do I put it, a certain activity in high schools where junior and senior students get to bond together and dance and have fun and stuff" he did his best to explain

"That's cool; I hope there'll be a prom in Yokai by the time we're in higher levels"

"I hope so too"

The gang expected a sweet romantic scene since it was set in a prom, but they were in the shock of their lives when they watched the infamous prom sequence unfold before the audience

"Was she just drenched in blood?!"

"Yes Moka-san, pig's blood to be exact according to the book"

"Why pig's blood?"

"That's what the book says, Kurumu-chan"  
"If it was human blood, I'm sure Moka-san would be happy"

"Don't be too assuming, I can't consume that much blood!" the succubus snickered; Mizore remained calm, though she also was taken by surprise by the scene

"Eww…" Yukari muttered in disgust

"I feel ya Yukari" Ruby patted her fellow witch's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down

The notorious movie scene finally commenced, giving the audience the scare of their lives as they watched the title character wreck havoc and chaos in the prom, leaving other prom attendees running for their lives while some weren't so lucky

The look on her face was enough to strike fear within Tsukune's harem

Moka and Kurumu both grasp tightly on Tsukune's arms with the latter also knowing how they feel; Mizore, being next to the succubus held on to her; Yukari, being the youngest in the gang, held on to Ruby's arm, who in turn hugged her fellow witch to make her feel relaxed until the scary scene concludes

With that scene over, and many other tense moments in the film, the audience and the gang feel a bit calm and in the process of soothing as the film nears its conclusion until… the ending itself shocked the entire audience

The lights went back on and there was a scene that caught everyone's attention, and it's not a post-credits scene

"Moka-san! Kurumu-chan!" both tightly hugged him, shocked by the ending sequence; Mizore, out of her seat, sneaked through, clinging onto both his legs while the 2 witches just covered their eyes

To make matters more embarrassing, they were still screaming (except Tsukune) even after the film's over

Another scene-stealing ruckus since the clothes store incident has occurred…and concluded.

"Sorry about how I acted back there"

"Me too, I should've kept quiet"

"I couldn't help it; the ending really scared me so I screamed my lungs out"

"I apologized for my immature behavior my dear Tsukune"

"Pardon me and Yukari, both of us were really caught off guard by the ending"

"It's alright everyone; it's your first time being at a theater, he-he… So did you all enjoy being in the theater?"

"YES WE DID!" they all said in unison  
"I enjoyed it since I was able to sit next to you Tsukune"

"Indeed Moka-san, I really enjoyed sitting next to you"

"I too also enjoyed since I sat next to you!" the succubus intervened

"You were just lucky!" Moka pointed out

"Next time we watch a movie, I'll definitely sit near Tsukune" the little witch held on to his hand

"When the time comes we will, he-he"

"Don't forget about me my Tsukune, I am determined to sit beside you when we watch another movie"

"I-I-I'm looking forward to it also…"

"Remember me also Tsukune! My life won't be complete until I watch a movie sitting beside my boy-toy!" the last word she mentioned struck a chord with the other 4

"Sure thing Ruby-san, he-he"

_*stomach growling* _"Well whaddaya know, I haven't had lunch yet, he-he" he muttered

"Now you've mentioned it Tsukune, me too" so did Moka, and the rest of the girls

"You're just gonna suck his blood" the succubus pointed out, making the 2 witches laugh

"SHUT UP KURUMU! Not today since I don't wanna spoil my appetite!"

"Oh man, I'm so hungry!" _*stomach growling*_

"I know a good place where we can eat…"

**~TIMESKIP~**

"All these look good!" Moka gazed in awe

"Glad you say so, Moka-san!"

"I never had food like this back in the canteen at Yokai Academy"

"I agree with you there Kurumu, it's always the same thing every lunch time"

"It's my first time eating food in the human world"

"Happy to know Yukari, he-he"

"It's been awhile since I had these delicacies in your world, Tsukune"

"That's nice to hear, Ruby-san"

"I see some spicy food here"

"Oh I forgot, you can't handle spicy food, Mizore-chan"

"I'm happy you're concerned about me, Tsukune, but I don't want to disappoint you my dear, I will eat what you eat also!"

"If you say so, Mizore-chan" he's flattered

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Oishi! Delicious!"

"Tastes good!"

"Tasty indeed, I might learn new ingredients thanks to this!"

"Wow, such scrumptious food!"

"Ooh this is better than what that crazy curry lady keeps on serving us back in Yokai"

The circle of friends enjoyed their bonding at the restaurant their half-human friend and apple of their eye suggested; everything is going well until…

"Umm, may I try some of what you're having Tsukune?"

"Sure thing, Moka-san"

"Say Aaah…"

"Aaaah"

"Do you like it?"

"Mmm… yes I do, it tastes so good"

Unsurprisingly, the cute scene between the two made the other 4 very, very jealous; reminiscent of the events back in the arcade

"Lemme try your food also!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"Don't forget about me too!"

"Sure, sure, one at a time please! He-he" he begged them to wait

"Me first, Tsukune! Aaaah" the succubus opened her mouth without hesitation, which embarrasses him and Moka

"Here you go, Kurumu" _*chomp*_

"So delicious!"

"Glad you liked it!"

"My turn!" the little genius witch whined "Aaaah"

"You also Yukari, he-he"

_*chomp*_ "Oishi, delicious!"

"_It's like feeding a baby…" _the vampire looked on with chagrin on her face

"Please feed me, my Tsukune" the yuki-onna suddenly appeared under the table

"Gah!"

"Tsukune, please, Aaaah" _*chomp*_

"For you Mizore!"

"So tasty, I will never forget this moment Tsukune! Thank you!"

"Save the last bite for me! Aaaah" _*chomp*_

"Of course how can I forget you Ruby-san!"

"Thank you Tsukune!"

"Are you all happy now?!" Moka asked them

"Yes we all are!"

"But it'll be much better if I was the first one to receive the first bite instead of Moka"

"Well that's too bad, Kurumu" "BLEH!"

"Someday Moka! Someday!"

"Oh would you look at that"

"What's wrong Tsukune?"

"My food's already done, he-he"

"Now look, because of all your selfishness, he wasn't able to finish his order for himself!" the vampire scolded each of them

"No, no it's OK, Moka-san, it's alright!"

"Not for me it's not! Here, have a taste of what my platter has!" now it's her turn to do what he did, readying her spoon

"No really Moka-san!" she still won't budge

"Say Aaaah Tsukune!" he had no choice but to play along

"Aaaah" _*chomp*_

"This tastes good Moka-san!"

"Anything for you, Tsukune!"

"Let me also make it up to you, Tsukune!" Kurumu readied her spoon, so does the yuki-onna and the 2 witches

"Me also, Tsukune!" Yukari readies her spoon

"I don't want you to end up hungry because of me Tsukune, let me feed you also!"

"My selfishness will not deter me! I must also do my part!"

Defenseless, he was force-fed by all 4 of them, much to Moka's chagrin, whose face is twitching by the recent chain of events

"_I really gotta be careful of what I say or do next time" _she said to herself as she sees the 4 trying to get even with him

The whole scene is being seen by the other patrons eating nearby, not to mention the employees

"Poor guy, being force-fed like that" some sympathized

"He's such a lucky dude, having lunch with 5 beautiful girls" some thought otherwise

"_It's like whenever I do something with him or to him with them around is like a chain reaction… for crying out loud" _the vampire thought


	4. Bonding

"That was so much fun, you taking us on a trip in the mall!"

"It was my pleasure Moka-san"

_*sigh* _"I'll never forget our trip together!"

"Me too, Moka-san, I'll always remember-"

"Oh Tsukune, I'll always cherish the sweet times we had today and forever!"

"I'll cherish them too also!"

"Ahhh Tsukune, you're my dream boy!" _*sticks her boobs to his chest*_

"Please not here, everyone's looking at us!"

Why'd he said that is because he and his harem are in an LRT train on their way home; it wasn't that crowded, but the people nearby witnessing their fluffy bonding is getting into their nerves

"I don't care what they think; let them think what they wanna think about me and you, Tsukune"

"Kurumu-chan, you're getting on my nerves!" the pink-haired vampire intervened

"Look who's to talk, I always envy you two together back in Yokai!"

"Not my problem!"

"Oh boy, stuff like this will never end" the young witch grimaced, sitting down calmly and cuddling the stuffed star prize Tsukune won for her

"If I may ask Yukari, were they always at each other's necks before we met?"

"For a very long time, Ruby-san, for a very long time"

"I see, well at least I know now that my boy-toy is indeed the cutie that he is"

"Be careful what you say…"

"MIZORE-CHAN!" both witches saw her appear under where they're sitting

"Why can't you sit like everybody else?"

"I'm fine, thank you; it's very cool down here to be honest" _*witnessed the commotion going on between Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu*_

"_What are they doing to my Tsukune?!" _she thought; annoyed by what's happening, she readies her to freeze them when…

"If you're thinking of using your powers right now, I suggest you not" the older witch requested

"And why is that?"

"Because if you do, everyone here will know that we're not human and Tsukune will be in big trouble"

"Oh no, I don't want my Tsukune to be in trouble" she heeded

"Whew, that was close"

"What was close, Ruby-san?"

"Something about…" _*whispers into her ear*_

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, she decided not to continue so as being exposed as non-humans will be discovered"

"Yikes, good thing you came to the rescue"

"Mhm, just in the nick of time as well"

**~ALMOST HALF AN HOUR LATER~**

"Good to be home" Tsukune sat down on the couch

"I feel you; I'm exhausted" which Moka followed to do so, sitting next to him "I'll never forget this day, Tsukune"

"One of the best days ever-"

Their moment gets interrupted…again

"Glad to be back here, from a long but fun time strolling around!" by none other than the succubus

"I'm happy to know you're happy also, Kurumu-chan!" she sat next to him also, mirroring the moment when they watched together at the theaters just moments earlier

"You're like a dog that's always following its owner everywhere!" Moka complained "And you're not even tired yet?!"

"Yeah, ain't nothing gonna stop me sticking myself to him"

"Whew, I'm beat…" Yukari sat on the floor, panting

"Likewise here" her fellow witch agreed with her, kneeling next to her

"Hey, where's Mizore-chan?" Tsukune noticed

"Over here my dear…" she surprised him behind "Ice cream for my dear Tsukune?"

"Oh yeah I forgot that we had ice cream in the fridge…"

"I decided to prepare some for you my dear, so you'll feel relieved"

"How thoughtful, thank you Mizore-chan!" _*takes a bite*_

"Do you like it?"

"Of course, again, thank you!"

"Welcome, anything for my Tsukune…" she forced herself to sit beside him, much to Moka and Kurumu's chagrin

"I can see in all your faces that you also want some ice cream, he-he" the other 4 didn't budge, knowing they want some of it too

"That's no surprise…"

"Oishi, this tastes good"

"Boy, this really beats the summer heat"

"Chocolate, my favorite flavor!"

"Same here, Yukari, I love chocolate!"

"My flavor's same as yours, my Tsukune"

"That's nice to know…"

They all indulged themselves to the cold dessert, and thus, their grogginess seemed to have slowed down a bit

"Thank you for the ice cream!"

"You're all welcome! Though I must also thank Mizore-chan for reminding me that we still have some"

"It was my pleasure my dear…" _*sticks her cheek next to his*_ the rest get disgusted whenever the teenage yuki-onna calls him dear

"So now that we're back here, what do you wanna do to pass the time?"

"Well, we can always relax for a bit like this morning, except a certain succubus ruined everything!"

"I can't help it OK? It's what I do, bloodsucker!"

"Try to be more formal next time!"

"How about we get to know each other more?" suggested the young witch

"I got an idea" _*Tsukune walked toward their HD television and checking the compartments*_

"Since we watched a movie back at the mall, how about we watch some more?" he showed the girls a stack of DVDs, much to the very delight of them

"HOORAY!" the young witch cheered

"More movies!" so did the older one

"Now this is something worth time-passing" the succubus approved

"This is my chance to avenge what I failed to do, sit next to my Tsukune!" the yuki-onna's determined to do so

"What will we watch first?"

"Let's see now, boy, there are a lot of titles to choose from…" he selected carefully

"How about this one?" Moka selected one title in particular

"This one?"

"Yeah…" the rest read the title "Twilight…"

"What's it all about?" Ruby wondered

"It's about a human girl falling in love with a vampire, simple as that"

"Hey sounds like me and you Tsukune!"

"It sure does Moka-san"

"Well imagine that, this movie is similar to both me and Tsukune" she told the other girls off, envying them

"Of all things, why must it always be the bloodsucker?"Kurumu grimaced

"Alright so Twilight it is…"

"Alright, it's all set" they all sat at the couch

"This'll be something" like at the theaters, Moka sat next to him

"I want to watch next to you my Tsukune"

"By all means, Mizore-chan"

"_I did it, I finally get to sit next to my Tsukune!"_

"Looks like I finally beat you, Bazooka girl"

"You got lucky!" the succubus was forced to sit next to Moka while Ruby sat next to the yuki-onna

"Looks like I've no place to sit… but not to worry"

"Just sit on the floor!"

"No, I'll sit…on Tsukune's lap!" she adjusts herself to sit on his legs

"Hope I'm not disturbing you Tsukune"

"Don't worry, you're not"

"Let's enjoy the film, onii-chan!" she jokingly said

"ONII-CHAN?!" the other girls exclaimed in shock and disgust while Tsukune feels flattered and at the same time creeped out

"What? Me sitting on top of him is similar to how older siblings treat their younger siblings"

As they all watched the romantic-fantasy film, they took notice of the main characters

"He's so dreamy" the succubus is dazzled

"Kinda pale but he's still cute…" the vampire complimented, though half-heartedly _"For some reason, I'm getting this feeling that he ain't an ordinary vampire unlike me"_

"The human girl looks kinda pale but I admit she is pretty, though" the young witch stated

"Not as pale as any other humans we encountered back at the mall" the older witch added

"Both may look nice, but Tsukune is my one and only…"

"Thank you Mizore-chan, I'm flattered" _*chuckles*_

"You're forever mine…" she snuggled him like a stuffed toy, annoying the other girls nearby

"Mine all mine…"

"Ooh that other guy looks cute too"

"His long hair makes him more handsome"

"Whoa, he's a werewolf?! Just like Gin!"

"Don't tell me this movie's 3 main characters are based on Tsukune, Moka and Gin?!"

One scene in particular really caught their attention, with mixed reception

"I was expecting him to be burned by the sunlight since he's a vampire like me!" Moka complained

"I know, didn't expect it to happen too" _*chuckles*_

"Hey Moka, can you sparkle also?"

"Shut up Kurumu!"

"He's a sparkling vampire! HAHAHAHA"

"I know Yukari, that's just weird!" both witches joined in the fun

"Hey Moka!"

"What now, Kurumu?!"

"I bet that when you'll flash Tsukune, your body will sparkle like diamonds!" the two witches laughed while Mizore simply chuckled; Tsukune just looked on the fiasco, also laughing though quietly as not to hurt Moka, who's face is already red

"_My hunch was right! He's no ordinary vampire and vampires don't sparkle!"_

Moka's starting to feel uncomfortable by the teasing; fortunately for her, the movie's almost done

"That was so sweet"

"That was a nice movie"

"Loved it"

"Now I learned that vampires sparkle!"

"Come on Moka, sparkle!"

"SPARKLE! SPARKLE! SPARKLE! SPARKLE!" the 4 other girls teased her

"Here are 4 others in which they're sequels to it-"

"LET'S WATCH ANOTHER MOVIE!" she demanded "SOMETHING DIFFERENT THIS TIME! ONE THAT DOESN'T RUIN MY KIND'S REPUTATION!"

"Sure, sure, I'm sorry Moka-san"

"How about this one?" his harem observed the movie's title

"Titanic"

"I remember seeing this when I was a kid, my parents brought me with them to watch it but since I was so young that time, I didn't quite understand the film though for a bit"

"Let's watch it then!"

"We will Moka-san and don't worry, no sparkling vampires this time"

"TSUKUNE?! NOT YOU TOO!"

"He-he just kidding"

He and his harem proceeded to watch the classic 1997 film

"1912, that's a very, very long time" the little witch noticed

"Wow, the lifestyle was pretty simple that time"

"Yeah look at the clothes they wear too"

As the movie progresses, the famous scene where Jack sketched Rose naked really caught their attention

"Didn't quite expect this"

"I remember watching this scene, though not much because my mom covered my eyes so I won't see anything" _*chuckles*_

"I can imagine you drawing me like that, Tsukune"

"Why I don't know what to say…" he's flattered

"I can imagine you drawing me"

**~FANTASY~**

"_Please draw me like one of your French girls, Tsukune"_

"_Sure thing, Kurumu"_

_The busty succubus then posed in the nude, fully transformed with sharp nails and wings_

"Please, he'll die from a nosebleed upon seeing you naked the first time" Moka ruined her fantasy

"Watch it you!" Kurumu took offense

"Oh Tsukune"

"Yes Mizore-chan?"

"You can draw me naked anytime"

"Sure, sure…"

"Ruby-san, what's the big idea?!" Yukari struggles

"You are too young to watch such a scene"

"Come on; remove your hands from my eyes!"

"You'll be watching something inappropriate for your age, my fellow witch…"

"I don't care, I just wanna see even for a few seconds!" she forcibly removes one of them, but it's too late for her

"You're too late, Yukari" _*giggles*_

"Not fair…"

Now on to the climax where the ship was struck by an iceberg, causing it to split in half and people start panicking as it's sinking

"An iceberg? This must be Mizore's doing!" the succubus joked

"If all of us we're in that ship, the only person I'd only save Tsukune and leave all of you to die…" she calmly threatened

"Imagine being in their situation right now, pretty scary…" Moka voiced out

"Likewise, even scarier when you're looking down and see people fall to their deaths" so did Tsukune

"You know what's even worse? When you can't even swim once the ship is already at the bottom of the ocean" Ruby added

"Don't forget the fact that the water's below zero, which means you'll suffer from hypothermia" so did Yukari

The gang now watches the scene where Rose realized that Jack's already dead, having frozen to death, which made the girls choke up a bit; Tsukune did too, though he's able to control it

Lastly, they've watched the emotional final scene where the people who perished in the Titanic are shown and Jack and Rose reunite and share a kiss

The girls start crying; Tsukune's also starting to be teary-eyed

The credits now play and the film's well-known theme song starts to play

Overwhelmed by the film's emotionally powerful theme, Moka couldn't contain herself and wept on Tsukune's shoulder, where he comforted her; seconds later, all the girls couldn't hold their tears anymore and followed suit, hugging him tightly, much to his shock

"**GIRLS!" **he was completely caught off guard

**Moka:** "Please don't leave me Tsukune!" _*clutching on to his left arm*_

**Kurumu:** "I can't live without you, Tsukune!" _*clutching on to his left leg*_

**Yukari:** "I don't want us to be separated!" _*hugging him his chest*_

**Mizore:** "My life would be incomplete without you! I'd rather take my own life then look for someone else after you're gone" _*clutching on to his right arm*_

**Ruby:** "I'm nothing without you; you're my boy-toy!" _*clutching on to his leg*_

To make things much more awkward for him, each of them have tragic fantasies of losing him

**~MOKA'S~  
**_Doctor: "We did everything we could, but his wounds were very severe; we're sorry Ms. Akashiya"_

_Tsukune: I'll always think of you Moka-san… _

_Moka: At least I get to meet you for the last time_

_Tsukune: *officially dead* _

_Moka: TSUKUNE! *weeps on to his dead body, clutching his hand*_

**~KURUMU'S~**

_Tsukune: If you're watching this right now Kurumu, I wanna let you know that I always loved you _

_Kurumu: Tsukune, don't do it!_

_Tsukune: I'm sorry, Kurumu…_

_Kurumu: Tsukune… *starts crying*_

_Tsukune: *sacrificed his life to save people from a burning building, debris falls on him, immediately killing him*_

_Kurumu: NO TSUKUNE! TSUKUNE! __**TSUKUNE! **__*kneels down, devastated*_

**~YUKARI'S~**

_Tsukune: You've been always in my mind, Yukari_

_Yukari: No please, there must be another way_

_Tsukune: I wish there is but there's none… *wounded*_

_Yukari: No, no please Tsukune!_

_Tsukune: I'll miss you… *shields her from a barrage of gunfire, gets shot many times*_

_Yukari: TSUKUNE! *hugs his bloodied body*_

**~MIZORE'S~**

_Soldier: Are you the fiancée of Sgt. Aono Tsukune?_

_Mizore: Yes I am_

_Soldier: We are sorry to inform you that he was KIA during a military operation_

_Mizore: No, no… *shakes her head* _

_Soldier: Again, we're very sorry to hear your loss and we offer our sympathies_

_Mizore: *observes his body* Tsukune… TSUKUNE… __**TSUKUNE! **__*lollipop falls from her mouth; cries over his body*_

**~RUBY'S~**

_*Aftermath of a plane crash*_

_Ruby: I hope Tsukune survived… *desperately searches for him* Tsukune! Tsukune!_

_Medic: Are you looking for a person named Aono Tsukune?_

_Ruby: Yes, yes I am! I'm his girlfriend; how is he?_

_Medic: *has an upset look on his face*_

_Ruby: No, no… TELL ME HE SURVIVED! *shakes her head*_

_Medic: I'm sorry ma'am, we couldn't locate his body; we only found his watch and a picture of you two_

_Ruby: *just gazed at the two objects* __**TSUKUNE!**_

"When did you began thinking of such tragic scenarios?!" they didn't respond, still weeping over the movie and still clinging on him

"_It's just a movie! I'm too young to die like Jack!"_


	5. Screwed

With the time nearing 7pm, Tsukune and his harem continue to pass the time with leisure fun

By this time, all of them have changed into their pajamas…

"I'm still not sleepy"

"Me too Tsukune" the pink haired vampire felt the same way

"We already watched some nice DVD movies, what do we do now? Besides, it's still too early for me" the succubus informed

The half-human thought about it "Wait, I know a fun thing we can do!"

"What will we do my dear Tsukune?" the yuki-onna asks her so-called soulmate

"Good thing I've kept them all here"

"What are they, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I hope it'll be as fun as strolling around back in the mall" the two witches shared their thoughts

"It will be…everyone, who wants to play VIDEO GAMES?!" he showed his harem the console and the games in stored

"I do, I do!" Moka didn't hesitate

"Me, me!" so did Kurumu

"I want to play first!" Being the youngest in the group, Yukari wants to be first

"Let's play together Tsukune" Mizore's desperate

"I want to finish a game with my boy-toy!" so did Ruby

"Looks like you're all excited to play, alright, let me just set this up" his harem looked on and observed how he sets up the console

"We don't get to play stuff like this back in Yokai"

"Tell me about it, Moka; it's quite rare for us to get our hands to such things"

"I gotta admit, the human world have a lot of fun stuff to do"

"And that is why in the near future, I will marry Tsukune and move with him to our new house" the yuki-onna watches nearby

"Get real Mizore-chan, he's my boy-toy which means he will be mine!"

"Alright, it's all set"

"Look at all these games…" his harem gazed at the titles

"Which games do you want to play first?"

"How about this one? This looks interesting" Moka picked one

"Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented, I finished this many times"

"What's it all about?"

"Ghosts"

"Yikes…" the other 4 echoed her sentiment

"To be specific, you fight ghosts with a camera"

"Camera?" his harem said unison

"Yup, still want to play it?"

"Yes of course!"

"Alright, but it's only one player"

"Aww…"

"But I can teach you"

"YAY!"

"Hey bloodsucker, after you're done with 1 part, it'll be my turn to play and to learn how to play from him!"

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind, Ms. Girl-who-suffocates-boys-with-her-giant-melons!"

"I heard that!"

After teaching Moka (and the rest of his harem) the instructions, the pink-haired vampire's ready to play

"Here I go…"

Moka focused on playing while Tsukune tells her what to do and where to go to make progress

"Climb up there…"

"Mhm…"

"Now move to that place and open that chest"

As Moka is controlling the character to move past a very big and eerie looking area…

"BOOOO!"

"GAH!" the succubus decided to scare the crap out of her, though it also scared the two witches who were focused on her game play; unsurprisingly, Mizore wasn't scared as she kept her cool and enjoy looking at Tsukune, whom she called her soul mate

"Kurumu!"

"Did I scare you?" _*snickers*_

"Well duh, of course!" Moka resumed playing "Umm Tsukune"

"Yes Moka-san?"

"What do I do here?"

"Oh well, just be prepared"

"What do you mean?"

"Just open that door" he pointed the specific one "If you say so" and alas, a ghost appeared out of nowhere

"AAAAAHHH!" caught off guard, she hugged Tsukune's arm "That's what I meant by "just be prepared"" he told her

"_Get away from my Tsukune_" Mizore glared at the vampire, clutching his other arm

"Hey, how come it's not attacking me?"

"See that lamp on the right corner of the screen? If it's blue, the ghost is not a threat but if it's red, it will attack you and you have to fight it"

"Oh, well that's a relief; hey, this stage's done already? That was easy"

"For amateurs that is"

"Oh yeah? Let's see what you can do!"

"Gladly!" the succubus is ready "Guide me, Tsukune!"

"Sure thing, Kurumu-chan!"

"_I'll show that bloodsucker what a real gameplay is"_

All eyes on the screen as Kurumu attempts to beat out Moka in terms of game play

"Be careful crossing that area, there are traps"

"Got it" sticking out her tongue, the succubus is dead serious on the perilous stage

"Whew, what a relief"

"That was impressive, Kurumu-chan"

"Thanks Tsukune… hey, how come I can't save?!"

"You have to fight those ghosts"

"Alright, bring it on!" she readies to fight the ghosts "These ghosts are tough!"

"You can do it Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune handed some support

"I know I can… whoa that was close, it almost attacked me" after some time, she managed to defeat the ghost

"Yeah, I did it!"

"I knew you can do it, Kurumu-chan!"

"Of course I can, unlike Moka here!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Yukari, you want to play it next?"

"He-he, no thanks Tsukune, I politely decline"

"So do I…" both witches are too chicken to play

"Alright then, how about you Mizore-chan?"

"I want a two-player game that we can have fun with together…" the yuki-onna requested  
"Uhh sure, why not" he searches through the pile of games "How about a fighting game instead?" he counter-requested, to which everyone happily agreed to

"Then, fighting game it is…" he pulled out 3 titles "I only have 1 fighting game here since my cousin borrowed 2 of them a month ago" he showed them the game, _Tekken 6_

"Oh well, better than nothing I suppose"

"This looks fun!"

"It sure is, Moka-san" the half-human and vampire played first

"The controls are easy trust me"

"Hey, you're right Tsukune"

The two played against each other, with the others watching their respective characters beat the crap out of each other

First game and Tsukune managed to beat Moka

"Wow, you're good Tsukune"

"Oh it was nothing at all, Moka" _*chuckles*_

"You were amazing Tsukune…"

"Thanks Mizore-chan…"

"Nice game play Moka!"

"Let me see you go for it then!" Moka demanded to see if Kurumu will fight better than her

"I will! Come on Tsukune"

"Right away!"

Few minutes of playing together, and with the girls watching…

"Aww that was close!"

"Guess I win again, he-he…"

"Man you suck Kurumu-chan!" _*grabs controller from her* _"I'll try to beat you Tsukune!"

"Let's see if you can!"

"I WILL!"

_*moments later*_

"Aww snap, boy you're so good at this game Tsukune!"

"Thanks Yukari…"

"Mind if I play next my Tsukune?"

"Of course Mizore-chan!"

"Please, please don't be hard on me"

"I won't…"

"What's the matter, Stalker girl? Afraid of admitting that you have awful game play abilities?" she ignored Kurumu's teasing

_*moments later*_

"You were so good Mizore, but I still won" _*chuckles*_

"I know my dear, I lost on purpose for you…" the other girls were appalled by what she did

"You're kidding right?!" so does he

"I will never lie to you my Tsukune, I let you win on purpose for I want to see that cute smile of yours" he was speechless _"Thanks I guess…"_

"Yay, it's my turn! I get to play with my boy-toy!" the older (and perverted) witch happily sat next to him

"You seem excited Ruby-san…"

"All the time!"

"Ready Ruby-san?"

"YES!"

_*moments later*_

"Well, look at that, I almost beat you my boy-toy"

"Guess I'm still very good at this game…" _*chuckles*_

Suddenly, Kurumu stood up

"Since we all lost to Tsukune, my brain hatched an idea…" he and the other 4 wondered what it is that she had in mind

"What is it?" Moka wants to know the wager

"It's something that's been in my head for some time now…"  
"Just say it Kurumu!"

"Whoever wins the most matches…GETS TO SLEEP WITH TSUKUNE TONIGHT!"

He is of course in disbelief upon hearing it; the girls on the other hand (including Kurumu) give each other a stare down, each of them ready to get the reward they always wanted

"I'M GONNA BE THE ONE SLEEPING NEXT TO HIM!" Moka declared

"In your dreams! I came up with this challenge so I should be the easy victor!"

"I will be the one emerging victorious and to sleep with him!" the little witch begs to differ

"Nonsense, I deserve to sleep next to him tonight" the cool and calm Mizore protested

"Please, I will be sleeping next to my boy-toy tonight!"

"_To be honest, I didn't expect such a turn of events tonight! One of them sleeping next to me…and in my bed…? It's, it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! "_

After a brief stare down, the girls began competing against each other

"_I wonder who'll emerge victorious." _Tsukune watched on

Since there were only 2 controllers and 5 of them… who knows how each of them managed to beat each other?

After some wins and losses (and loathing), someone emerged the victor and the lucky girl to sleep next to him…

"I did it… I DID IT! I WON! I WON!" and that lucky girl is none other than Moka while the others just looked on with shock on their faces.

"I GET TO SLEEP WITH TSUKUNE TONIGHT!"

"Congratulations Moka- GAH!"

"We're gonna cuddle each other tonight, Tsukune!" the overly happy vampire tightly hugged him in front of the other girls

"Th-th-that's unfair!" the one who started the challenge accused

"You cheated!" the little witch whined like a baby, then again, she's the youngest

"I have failed…miserably" the yuki-onna loathed quietly

"I can't believe I lost, I wanted to sleep with my boy-toy!" the older witch loathed

"Well that was a fun gaming time we had" Tsukune then placed the console and the games back where it was

"Especially since I won the challenge Kurumu planned"

"Like you said Kurumu, whoever wins right? So I won and I get to sleep with Tsukune tonight! The rest of you can sleep on the couch or on the floor like I care!" pouting her tongue

The time at this moment is 30 minutes before 10…

The girls watch in disbelief as a happy Moka is being carried by Tsukune

"Hey wait! How about the rest of us? Where are we gonna sleep?!" the succubus and the others asked

"This living room looks big enough so you can all sleep at the floor" Moka smirked

"WHY I OUGHTA!-" an outraged Kurumu wanted to attack the vampire, but is restrained by Mizore and the 2 witches

"Since my room is upstairs and it has little space, sad to say but Moka's right" _*chuckles*_

All 4 moaned in disappointment

"But to be fair, you can all sleep on the floor next to my room, how does that sound?"

"Fair enough"

"Seems legit for me"

"As long as your presence is felt, I'll be fine"

"I agree with you Mizore, if my boy-toy's there then I'll be OK"

"Wow, I missed your room" exclaimed the vampire

"I remember the last time all of you dropped by here, it was quite something"

"Mhm, I even remembered you groping me while I was hiding under the blanket" that statement annoyed Moka

"You really have to mention that?! You ruined my moment with him that day!"

"Of course!" the succubus just snickered

"Well time for us to hit the hay…" Tsukune tidies his bed for him and Moka to sleep on

"Bleh! I get to sleep with him on his bed while the 4 of you sleep on the floor!" the vampire teased them, much to their annoyance as they each readied their mattresses (courtesy of Yukari's and Ruby's magic)

To be fair with them, he left the door open on the girls' behalf

Throughout the night, now everyone's asleep

The half-human and the vampire cuddling together in the former's bed

On the floor, Yukari quietly snuggles with the prized star Tsukune won for her

Mizore happily hugs her chibi snowman as if it's him, same goes to Ruby and her chibi knight doll. Kurumu however, though hugging her unicorn stuffed toy, can't sleep, annoyed by the fact that she lost to the challenged she thought of earlier

"_I still can't believe I lost to that idiot Moka! I mean, I'm the one who came up with the challenge! I should've won!" _ she said to herself, with annoyance and disappointment written all over her face

She tried to sleep to get her mind of it, but to no avail; she kept twisting and turning on the floor, which awoken Yukari

"Having a hard time sleeping Kurumu?"

"Ain't it obvious?!"

"Guess you still can't accept the fact that you lost to your own challenge…"

"Don't rub it in!" unable to take it anymore, she got up

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep next to him!"

"I doubt that three people can fit in that bed of his…"

"I don't care! I'm gonna sleep next to him no matter what!" she tiptoed so as to avoid the still sleeping Mizore and Ruby from awakening

Now near the bed, she gazed at the two cuddling together in their sleep, in disgust

"_Look at her, all cuddling with Tsukune in his bed and all; I should be the one next to him instead of her!"_

While thinking of a way to get in between them, the vampire suddenly woke up

"Tsukune? Where's the restroom?" she whispered to his ear

"Just down the corner near the kitchen" now being informed, she walked slowly to avoid the others and still drowsy to notice Kurumu missing

"_Here's my chance!"_ she snuggled next to the still-sleeping Tsukune

Couple of minutes later, Moka returned and is about to cuddle back with him but as she's about to…

"What the?"

"His pillows weren't this too big…or too soft also" she removed the blanket and much to her shock…

"KURUMU?!" she sees the flirty succubus snuggling to him

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Ain't it obvious bloodsucker? I'm cuddling my Tsukune!"

"I won the challenge so I deserve to be next to him!"

"Screw the challenge, I should be sleeping with him!"

"NO IT SHOULD BE ME!" both girls began scuffling when all of a sudden "WHOA!" both girls fell to the floor, face first, courtesy of a boot attached to a spring which came out of the bed thanks to Yukari

"What the?!"

"YUKARI?!" they both said in unison

"What? I always wanna try sleeping next to him…and his bed's soft also!" now it's a triple threat scuffle

Despite the entire ruckus going on, Tsukune is still surprisingly asleep, dead tired thanks to the fun they had at the mall

As the little witch continues to scuffle with the witch and succubus, Tsukune suddenly turned to the other side, the side in which they're scuffling

"TSUKUNE!" but they noticed he is _still _sleeping

"You've been interrupting my tender moment with my Tsukune…" out of nowhere, Mizore appeared from under the blanket, pushing Yukari away

"HEY!"

"How did you?!-"

"He is mine and mine alone, I may not have won the challenge Bazooka Girl initiated, but I truly believe that I'm the one who should be sleeping with him" she told them off, rubbing her cheek to his, making the other 3 jealous

"I don't think so Stalker girl!" suddenly, Ruby came to the scene and is on top of the still-sleeping Tsukune, which supports the fact she's the most perverted of the girls

"HE. IS. MINE." The yuki-onna told her

"He's mine too, or in other words, he's my boy-toy!" she sticks her tongue out and soon enough, ALL the girls start fighting on who should be sleeping with Tsukune…and the cat fight has begun

The ongoing commotion is enough to finally make Tsukune awake

"What's going on?" he's shocked to see all the girls on his bed "What the?! What are you all-" without further explanation, the girls started a tug-of-war with Tsukune

"I won the tournament so I should be sleeping with him!" Moka grabs him

"Who cares if you won it? I started it and I believe I should be the one next to him!" Kurumu grabs him next

"Screw both of you! I want to sleep with him more than you both!" but Yukari intervened

"He is my mate and I stalk him every day, which means I deserve to be the one in bed…" Mizore single-handedly retrieved her "mate", but it was short lived

"Tsukune is my boy-toy! I want to be near him at any costs and any chance I get!" Ruby snuggled with him

The girls each tried to get him, which looks like they're about to rip him into pieces

"OWW! GIRLS! CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS?!"

As the cat fight commences, something dropped on the bed

"Hey I think saw something drop on the bed?" the older witch was the first to notice

"You did? What is it?" while the younger one asked what it is

"I think she's referring to that thing near Moka" the succubus pointed out; when all 4 looked at the object, they were shocked to find out what it was… the Rosario

It seems that during the scuffle, one of Tsukune's hands seemed to have snagged off the Rosario from Moka

"This doesn't look good…" the yuki-onna calmly responded

"What is everyone looking at?" the oblivious Tsukune noticed until he looked to where the other girls are looking

"Oh crap…"

Swarm of bats suddenly appeared in the room as the changing process begins

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Inner Moka wondered, with the cold tone behind her voice as the succubus, yuki-onna and both witches looked on with anxiety on each of their faces.


End file.
